Quest Items:
Empress Finas’ Quest: Book of Forgotten History: Holy Stone (Quest Item) ch-388 Requirements: 60 Willpower Description: Brave Adventurer! You who pursues buried history set foot on your journey to seek out the Tyrant Abak Set and show the world the glory of the Empire once more! Properties: Illuminate everything in a 30 meter radius. Holy Illumination: Disperse the surrounding darkness and banish all evil creatures nearby. Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 2 Days. Search: Reveal the position of any nearby item belonging to the Tyrant Abak Set. Range: 5,000 meters. Cooldown: 2 hours. Restrictions: Owner of the Glimpse of Darkness You have obtained a Holy Spirit Imprint. (ch-592) Nie Yan didn’t know what it did, but he guessed the Holy Spirit Imprint was somehow related to the Holy Spirit Heart quest. Bennett’s Journal: Undying Soul, Love of a Lowly Moleman (Quest ''' Item) ch-316 Properties: The owner of this journal is allowed to open a Dark Portal to a random location in the Underworld. A portal can be opened once every 5 days and lasts for 20 minutes. Restrictions: Bound to Nirvana Flame. Cannot be traded or dropped. Igrin’s Treasury Quest: ch-476 Treasury Key: Special Item A notification popped up. Nie Yan checked it. Nie Yan had previously obtained Abak’s Gloves of Sealing and Abak’s Bloody Dagger. The Cape of Ruin would mark the third piece. The treasury was precisely located behind Mine Slave Igrin. With the key, he could unlock it! As for the book, it was ash gray. On the cover was the image of a bramble bird. This book’s title, written in Ancient Common, was “Song of the Bramble Bird.” This book told the story of the Eight Thieves. It was probably a quest item. Nie Yan would have to search for clues inside. However, now was not the time. He put away the book in his bag. '''You have obtained Alexia’s Record of Seals (Quest Item Ch-582) Edminson translated the Record of Seals character by character. Nie Yan looked at the translation in progress. It really was a crafting recipe! By combining a specific combination of 130 rare gems, including a Bright Beryl, Sky Gem, and the Record of Seals, one could craft a Magic Orb called the Orb of Seals. It was a Magic Orb! Nie Yan could hardly contain his excitement. At this stage of the game, likely no one had even heard of Magic Orbs yet. These items didn’t start appearing in the previous timeline until players had reached Level 150. They were items that existed in rumours, only falling slightly behind Godly Legendaries in terms of rarity. They were off-hand items for Magisters. Every Magister was only permitted one. Paired with a staff, they could display frightening destructive potential. Some Magic Orbs could channel powerful spells. Others could sharply increase the user’s magic power. If a Magister got their hands on a Magic Orb, they could increase their strength severalfold. In the previous timeline, the number of people with Magic Orbs could be counted on one’s hands. Nie Yan hit yes without the slightest hesitation. As he carefully accepted the bracelet from Cranston, a notification popped up. You have received the quest Heart of a Hero. (ch-598) Your suspicions drive you to investigate Elder Redwin more deeply. You have received the quest, “Traitor in the Elder Council – Redwin’s Betrayal.” ch-670